Automobile license plates for a state consist of four letters followed by a dash and two single digits. How many different license plate combinations are possible if exactly one letter is repeated exactly once, but digits cannot be repeated? [asy]
size(150);
draw((0,0)--(0,5)--(10,5)--(10,0)--cycle);
label("\Huge{CHIC - 03}",(1,3)--(9,3),S);
label("\small\emph{State of Excellence}",(1,1)--(9,1),S);
draw((0.5,3.5)--(0.5,4.5)--(2,4.5)--(2,3.5)--cycle);
label("\footnotesize 5-03",(1.25,4));
draw((9.5,3.5)--(9.5,4.5)--(8,4.5)--(8,3.5)--cycle);
label("\footnotesize FX",(8.75,4));
[/asy]
Explanation: There are 26 ways to choose the repeated letter, $\binom{25}{2}$ ways to choose the other two letters, $\binom{4}{2}$ ways to choose in which two of the four positions to put the repeated letters, 2 ways to choose how to arrange the remaining two letters, 10 ways to choose the first digit and 9 ways to choose the second digit for a total of $(26)\binom{25}{2}\binom{4}{2}(2)(10)(9)=\boxed{8,\!424,\!000}$ combinations.